


"Non temere il drago, fermerò il suo fuoco."

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Kidlock, POV Male Character, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un parallelo tra il diverso rapporto tra i due fratelli, uno al momento dell'infanzia/adolescenza e l'altro in circostanze infelici, durante la festa di Natale che preannuncia una tragedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Non temere il drago, fermerò il suo fuoco."

**_“Non temere il drago, fermerò il suo fuoco”_ **

  
**_E_** ra difficile camminare a causa dei colpi presi all’uscita da scuola, quel giorno pareva che i suoi compagni si fossero svegliati con più cattiveria del solito che pulsava nelle loro vene. I coniugi Holmes ritenevano da mesi che una scuola privata fosse il posto migliore dove far studiare il figlio maggiore, così intelligente per la sua età, ma tra quelle aule all’apparenza tanto perfette Mycroft aveva incontrato solo solitudine e bullismo e in quel caso la sua mente tanto sviluppata non aveva molto potere. Sapeva per certo di aver perso i sensi ad un certo punto, visto il mal di testa martellante, e il dolore acuto allo stomaco era indice di un gran numero di calci diretti proprio sulla sua pancia. Percorse gli ultimi metri fino al portone di casa e si abbassò nervosamente l’orlo del maglione della divisa, entrando nel lussuoso ingresso e tirando un sospiro di sollievo. I genitori non erano in casa, non c’era nemmeno l’auto grigia nel vialetto, ma dal grande salotto proveniva l’allegra vocetta di Sherlock. Mycroft arricciò infastidito le labbra, suo fratello minore era seduto sul pavimento con il corpo magro rinchiuso in una camicetta bianca e un paio di pantaloni neri. Tra le sue gambe, una palla di pelo rossiccia ascoltava la sua voce che leggeva un racconto da un libro per bambini, ancora un po’ a fatica.  
“E il guerriero guardò mina… Minac… Cioso. Minaccioso. Il drago davanti alla torre, alzando la spada verso il cielo…”  
Mycroft scosse il capo e lasciò la propria cartella sul divano, versandosi un bicchiere d’acqua dal tavolino da caffè. Sentiva la gola secca e non gli piaceva affatto, come sensazione.  
“Ti hanno di nuovo fatto male?” chiese Sherlock, interrompendo la lettura e alzando i piccoli occhi chiari sulla figura del fratello maggiore.  
“No. E non sarebbero affari tuoi.” sibilò Mycroft, infastidito. Non doveva certamente dare conto dei suoi problemi ad un bambino di sette anni, dopotutto. Dopo aver bevuto l’acqua fresca si sentiva molto meglio, anche se qua e là il corpo risentiva dei tanti colpi ricevuti.  
“…Il cielo, poi disse al drago… A Londra ci sono tanti draghi, Mycroft?”  
Il quattordicenne era in procinto di sputare in faccia al fratellino la verità, che i draghi non esistevano e che era solo uno stupido a credere nelle favole, poi pensò all’accaduto di quella mattina. Guardò Sherlock, seduto a gambe larghe sul pavimento, che lo fissava carico di aspettativa e con la genuina curiosità tipica dei bambini.  
“Sì. Ce ne sono tanti, Sherlock.”  
Sospirò impercettibilmente, poi sentì un piccolo tonfo e il bambino quasi gli corse incontro, stringendo le piccole braccia attorno al suo maglione blu scuro.  
“Allora non devi avere paura, Mycroft.” disse, guardandolo dal basso. Il maggiore lo guardò, spaesato.  
“Non devi temere il drago, Mycroft.” insistette Sherlock, accennando una smorfia spavalda. “Fermerò il suo fuoco e non ti farà più male.”  
Mycroft rimase in silenzio, sentendo nel petto una strana onda di calore che mosse la sua mano pallida e affusolata fino alla massa indistinta di ricci del fratello minore e lo costrinse ad accarezzarli, mentre Barbarossa li fissava accucciato sul pavimento lucido.  
   
~ ~ ~   ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~  
   
 ** _M_** ycroft guardava dritto davanti a sé, l’aria fresca del primo pomeriggio che portava via il fumo della sigaretta light che stringeva fra le dita. Non approvava minimamente che la pericolosa assassina chiamata Mary Morstan – il suo nome era segreto, ma questo non significava che lui non lo conoscesse – fosse così vicina a suo fratello, ed era molto preoccupato per le sue sorti. Aveva già subito un importante intervento in piena notte a causa di una pallottola nel petto e, benché Sherlock fosse sempre stato un irrecuperabile spericolato con l’avanzare degli anni, Mycroft si sentiva a disagio nel guardarlo. Aveva supervisionato la sua vita da una certa distanza, cercando di non farsi coinvolgere troppo, e questo aveva causato non solo il coinvolgimento contro un uomo potente come Magnussen, ma anche un rischio di morte ancor più elevato per il fratello minore. Non poteva evitare di sentirsi colpevole per quella grave mancanza, nonostante il suo ormai radicato distacco. E proprio di quell’uomo stavano parlando, nel giardino di casa Holmes, isolati dalla confusione che probabilmente regnava tra le mura rossastre. C’erano decorazioni natalizie persino in giardino, con grande disappunto da parte dei due figli.  
“Non ha mai causato danni a qualcuno d’importante.” disse Mycroft, serio. Sapeva di mentire spudoratamente, una pallottola che aveva quasi rischiato di uccidere suo fratello minore era molto più di un danno, eppure non lo avrebbe mai rivelato. Erano anni, decenni ormai, che conteneva qualsiasi affetto ed emozione all’interno dei propri completi costosi.  
“E’ un uomo d’affari, tutto qui. E a volte ci è utile. Un male necessario, non un drago da uccidere.”  
Riportò la sigaretta alla bocca, con fare quasi naturale, stringendo il pugno libero nella tasca del completo. Il ricordo di un bambino di sette anni, dai riccioli scomposti, prese il controllo della sua mente geniale: Sherlock aveva promesso, nonostante probabilmente non ricordava nulla al riguardo, che avrebbe fermato il fuoco di qualunque drago pur di proteggere il fratello maggiore. Mycroft era certo che Sherlock avesse completamente rimosso l’accaduto nel salotto della stessa casa in cui si trovavano fino a pochi minuti prima, e si preparò psicologicamente a vederne la prova.  
“Un uccisore di draghi.” sorrise Sherlock. “E’ così che mi vedi?”  
Mycroft accennò un leggerissimo sorriso.  
“No. E’ così che ti vedi tu.”  
Ma c’era un’altra notizia da comunicare al minore degli Holmes, una che aveva dato a Mycroft tanto da pensare durante le ultime settimane. Si trattava di una missione pericolosa, nell’Europa dell’Est, dalla quale sperava di poterlo salvare: aveva già permesso ad un’assassina di gettarlo tra le braccia della morte, non avrebbe fatto in modo che accadesse una seconda volta. Sherlock stesso, nel sentire il periodo che Mycroft aveva accuratamente calcolato come fatale, aveva sussultato. Forse non sarebbe stato così difficile, per una volta, convincere suo fratello a non cacciarsi nei guai.  
“…Sei molto più utile vicino casa.” affermò.  
“Utile! Come potrei mai esserti utile?”  
Mycroft si prese un momento prima di rispondere, lasciando vagare gli occhi grigiastri lungo la campagna circostante, poi aprì le labbra sottili per rispondere. Una risposta attenta, studiata nella più piccola delle sillabe.  
“Qui ci sono i draghi.”  
Aveva detto tutto ciò che doveva, era il momento di tornare in casa e lasciare suo fratello da solo, a confrontarsi con il dolore della perdita di John. Era scontato, per Mycroft, quale fosse il vero piano di quella festa di Natale: il Dottor Watson e l’ex moglie dovevano riappacificarsi, e la presenza di Wiggins – che non gli andava propriamente a genio – era indice del fatto che Sherlock stesse cercando di ‘rimpiazzare’ il precedente compagno.  
 _Sentimenti_. Girava tutto intorno a quella sfera del comportamento umano, che probabilmente non avrebbe mai compreso. Tuttavia, parlando proprio di sentimenti, c’era un’ultima cosa che doveva dire prima di ritirarsi in cucina, o completamente fuori dalla vita del fratello.  
“Inoltre…” iniziò, fermo davanti alla porta di casa. Strinse i pugni, era difficile da dire, ma era necessario. Era stanco dal continuo odio di Sherlock nei suoi confronti.  
“…Perderti mi spezzerebbe il cuore.”  
Non si voltò a guardarlo, aveva calcolato circa una decina di reazioni diverse e non avrebbe voluto assistere a nessuna di esse, se poteva evitarlo. Era tentato di affrettare il passo ed entrare in casa, ma Sherlock tossì rumorosamente e Mycroft strinse di nuovo i pugni, teso.  
“Cosa diavolo dovrei rispondere a questo?!” sbottò il minore, probabilmente il suo carattere capriccioso non sarebbe mai cambiato. Mycroft si trovava a corto di parole, per la prima volta in vita sua, e rimase in silenzio.  
“Buon Natale?” azzardò, voltandosi finalmente verso il fratello e allargando le braccia con fare perplesso. Poi sorrise, il piano di Sherlock si era dimostrato di nuovo ovvio.  
“Forse c’era qualcosa nel punch.” affermò infatti, la sua poca sorpresa doveva essere alquanto evidente, perché Sherlock non replicò con stizza.  
“Chiaramente. Va’ a berne dell’altro.” ordinò invece, con fermezza. E Mycroft obbedì, rientrando in casa e sospirando una volta solo dall’altra parte del portone in legno.  
“Non temere il drago.” sussurrò nel silenzio. “Fermerò il suo fuoco e non ti farà più male…”


End file.
